


Cold Magic

by Lilystone21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Abel is from a death eater family, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Laura needs to be more aware, M/M, Multi, One Sided Love, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilystone21/pseuds/Lilystone21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel Tuinstra comes from a family of Deatheaters and Parseltongues. He doesn't share his family's beliefs and would rather grow up normally. Abel makes it into Hogwarts finding it everything but enjoyable due to a small nuisance named Laura, a muggle-born wizard who has barely any skill in magic. She's in almost every one of his classes and she seems to get her kicks out of annoying him. What really kills him is that he can't help but be attracted to her. Her curves, her eyes, her lips. It's all brilliant and he hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King of the cold hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's eyes opened wearily, connecting with Abel's green one's. They both widened after seeing the other. Abel marveled at them, they were a soft, pale green and he could see his own reflection in them. His chest fluttered and his face closed in on hers, their lips inches apart.  
> "I-..."  
> Abel began but was cut off as Laura sent her fist flying at his chin and screamed.
> 
> "H-HELP, I'M BEING KIDNAPPED."

Hogwarts, an infamous school in the wizard world. Known for its skilled and successful students. This year as always new students were gathered outside the main hall, waiting to be placed into the 4 houses. Already kids were picking out friends, except for one boy. No one had asked his name, they were all scared of him. The boy was tall and towered above almost everybody he had an unwelcoming glare upon his features and even a scar.

He was hard to ignore and soon everybody was whispering about him. They were silenced as Mrs. Mcgonagal entered again. The students followed her in and up to stand before the sorting hat. She looked down at her list of names and let out a shrill yell. 

"Abel Tuinstra!"

No body moved for a few seconds before the tall boy, Abel, stalked forward and sat on the stool. When the hat was set upon his head he began to whisper to it. 

'I see...yes...What happens is in your hands.' 

It murmured and Abel let out a sigh of relief.

"SLYTHERIN!"

He stood up, eyed the tables, and stalked over to the house that was cheering. The next person to be called was a small girl that reminded Abel of a rabbit.

"Laura Hidekson!"

The girl lurches forward from the crowd, trips on her robes and lands face first before the stool. Everyone laughs and Abel lets out a small snort.

"Looks like a Hufflepuff!"

One boy called out from the Slytherin table. The girl gets up timidly and shuts her eyes as they settle the hat on her head. 

'Nothing's wrong with Hufflepuff, they are loyal and the only house I would want backing me up'

It murmured comfortingly. 

"Well then I guess...GRYFFINDOR!"

Laura glared up at the hat and murmured before padding toward the cheers of her new house. Uninterested in the other names called, Abel simply meddled with his robe till the feast started and left for his new house immediately. Laura had ate little and went off to find her dorm, soon she was wandering the stairs. 

"Hello there!" 

A voice cheered in her direction and Laura glanced around to find the source. Finally she looked up fearfully to see a ghost and almost screamed. He tipped his head to the side and it hung off his neck like it was hinged on. 

"My name's-...!"

She fainted before he could finish and fell to the floor with a loud thump. 

Abel looked up from his book as a loud noise was heard from outside and made his way through the doorway, looking down the hall to see nearly headless hovering above the Laura girl. With a heavy sigh he climbed out and stalked over. 

"What happened?"

"Nothing at all, I simply tipped my head to her and she fell down!" 

Nearly headless fretted over the girl as Abel picked her up.

"I guess I'll take her to the hospital wing..."

He started walking off and nearly headless floated down and through the walls. He held the girl close to his chest and gazed down at her. 

'She's cute...'

When they were almost to the hospital wing, Laura's eyes opened wearily, connecting with Abel's green one's. They both widened after seeing the other. Abel marveled at them, they were a soft, pale green and he could see his own reflection in them. His chest fluttered and his face closed in on hers, their lips inches apart.

"I-..."

Abel began but was cut off as Laura sent her fist flying at his chin and screamed.

"H-HELP, I'M BEING KIDNAPPED."

Abel jolted as the fist hit his chin and dropped her, stumbling back while holding his chin. 

"Wai-..!" 

A nurse busted through the doors and glared at them. 

"What are you doing!?"

Laura fled to the nurse.

"I-I woke up and I thought I was being kidnapped..."

Laura fidgeted and the nurse looked at Abel apologetically.

"I'll take care of her so you can go back now." 

The nurse ushered Laura in and Abel stalked back to his dorm. 

"She may be cute but she's not very bright" He muttered to himself.  
~  
-  
~  
The next day Slytherin and Gryffindor had potions class together. Everyone sat at tables of two as the teacher walked in. Laura was scribbling away as the teacher talked and gave instructions.

"You must each pair with someone from the other house to work on the Polyjuice potion, you have five minutes to choose."

Everyone got up to get partners except for Laura who was still scribbling away.

"Miss Hidekson, pay attention!" 

The teacher snapped at Laura jumped up. Everyone stared in her direction.

"I-I was!"

"Then what are you doing?"

Laura fidgeted and swallowed dryly.

"Choosing partners to make a potion?" 

"I don't see you choosing a partner and you don't even know what potion we're creating? Five points from Gryffindor!" 

Laura stared around at her classmates and sat down. Almost everyone had a partner. Abel raised his hand and stood. 

"Miss? Maybe it would be best if I worked with her, so she doesn't slow us down...?"

The teacher nodded and he moved to sit beside Laura. 

Laura glanced through the book and Abel frowned when she didn't even glance at him.

"We're making Polyjuice potions. Just learn about it from the book and I'll do all the work. I wouldn't want you messing it up..." 

She nodded bitterly and whispered.

"Jerk"

He blinked and hissed back at her. 

"Idiot"

They began to whisper back and forth.

"Teacher's pet"

"Mud blood"

"Ice king"

"Vermin"

"Snake"

"Dunce"

"Mr.lonely"

"Miss Hidekson and Mister Tuinstra! Stop flirting with each other!" 

The teacher shouted and Abel's face reddened while Laura simply Huffed. 

"I wasn't flirting! Who would want to flirt with him, he's scary!"

Abel grit his teeth.

"I refuse to work with her any longer! Can I change partners?!"

The teacher shook her head. 

"No unless Miss Hidekson feels the same way?" 

At this Laura smiled mischievously at Abel.

"No I'd love to stay partners with him...~" 

She drawled and lent back in her chair. 

"Then it's decided...get back to work..." 

Everyone began working again except for Abel, he grabbed his things and hurried out of the classroom.

"I'm going to the bathroom..."

Laura smile triumphantly and went back to reading about the Polyjuice potion. She picked up her things as class ended and noticed that Abel hadn't come back.  
~  
-  
~  
Abel paced around the bathroom, fuming. 'That idiot, does she enjoy annoying me...?' He growled and sat down as a snake slithered over to him. Abel petted it's head lightly and hissed in Parseltounge to the snake about his troubles. He grinned at it's reply and whisper before setting it down so it could slither away.  
~  
-  
~  
During lunch Laura hung out in the court yard tree, playing with her cat, Laurlinda. A snake curled around the branch and Laurlinda pounced on it, bringing it to Laura. She played with the snake in her hands as a group of Slytherin boys gathered at the base of the tree. 

"Hey Laura! Where's Abel at, nobody's seen him since potions!" 

She grinned. 

"I wouldn't know, he ran out like a coward!"

The snake sunk it's fangs into her hand and she bit her lip to keep from screaming, starting to shake her hand wildly.

"What are you doing?" 

They called up. She held up her hand and croaked trying to seem brave.

"Oops, it bit me..."

The boys laughed and imitated her. 

"Oops!"

She pouted.

"It doesn't hurt much..."

"Idiot, those snakes are highly poisonous!"

Laura's face pales and she shook her hand harder. 

"D-doesn't mean it hurts..." 

They all laughed as she struggled. A rock was thrown at the leaders head and they stopped, turning to look at who threw the rock. It was Abel. 

"Those snakes aren't poisonous until adulthood and It shouldn't take 5 boys to gang up on a single girl."

Abel glared at them as they were about to reply but they shut their mouths, to scared to speak up. They scurried away quickly and Abel looked up at Laura.

"Press on the back of it's head and it should let go..."

He turned on his heel and stalked away. Laura did as he told her too and the fangs retracted, she then threw it as far away as possible with a sigh or relief.

"Goddamn snakes..."


	2. Cold Reputations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is no surrender....You're going to die tonight. If you run they'll only find you and kill you slowly..."
> 
> Abel's voice was flat and unfeeling and it made Laura shiver. He moved within arms reach of Laura, eyes softening when they met hers.
> 
> "I'm doing you a favor so stay still..."
> 
> He placed his wand against her throat ever so gently, his eyes never leaving her face.
> 
> 'This is what's right.'

It was dark night. One without stars or a moon. It was easy to hide in, which is probably why they gathered at that time. A hundred or more figures stood in the forest facing the great school. They all watched as another figure made his way across the bridge at a brisk pace. It paused before them, It's eyes locking onto the leader before pulling the hood down off his head to reveal a mop of blonde hair he was too tired to style and blazing green eyes.

"Everything important's unlocked..."

He spoke to the still hooded man. The crowd murmured words of approval as the leader raised his wand. They were quickly silenced, each one tense with excitement as the wand was drawn back and shot forward again with a bloodcurdling screech.

_"MORSMORDRE"_

At that the crowd rushed towards the school, shouting and firing spells randomly. The boy stayed in his place on the bridge, watching silently.

~  
-  
~

The choking aroma of smoke was Laura's first warning of the attack. Next came the screams and the rumbling of her bed. She shot up, startled by the commotion and stumbled to follow the other girls from the dorm. The crowd pushed into the hallway, and all Laura could do was move with them. Now fully awake Laura pushed out of the crowd and followed a route with less people that led straight out to the bridge.

Lightning bolts and curses flew around her head once outside. She ran through the mess, tripping over bodies and dodging figures in black. Laura finally made it to the bridge and halted as she came face to face with another figure. She grasped for her wand, which she had unfortunately left in the dorm. The figure strode towards her with their wand pointing at her head threatenignly. She put her hand's in front of her and moved away.

"W-wait, I surrender."

The person stopped and tugged the skull mask off. It would be hard not to recognize him. Blonde hair, stern green eyes, a small scar on his forehead.

"Abel.."

Laura breathed out and Abel only grimaced in return, dropping the mask.

"There is no surrender....You're going to die tonight. If you run they'll only find you and kill you slowly..."

Abel's voice was flat and unfeeling and it made Laura shiver. He moved within arms reach of Laura, eyes softening when they met hers.

"I'm doing you a favor so stay still..."

He placed his wand against her throat ever so gently, his eyes never leaving her face.

_'This is what's right.'_

He kept repeating it in his mind.

Laura was positive Abel was still speaking to her. At least, his lips were still moving. She couldn't hear him anymore. Not over the pounding of her heart and the terror building up inside her head. She felt the wand at her throat burn and crackle. She swallowed drly and let her eyes flutter shut. The curse came soon after as a painful shock that sent her mind spirlaing down into nothingness. 

~  
-  
~

Laura's back connected with something hard and she shot up from her bed, breathing heavily with a hand over her heart. She looked around at the other beds and out the window. It was early morning and nothing was on fire. Nobody was screaming. Everything was perfectly normal, except for the small black snake outside on the window sill. It stared at her as if it was judging her before it slithered out of sight.

Laura threaded her fingers through her hair and stared at the bed sheets, trying to clam herself down. But no matter what she did she couldn't get Abel out of her mind, He fit the roll as a bad guy to easily.

"Would he really- No... It's Just a bad dream... He's not like that."

Laura murmured but still couldn't convinve herself. Eventually she began to drift off to sleep again.

"I'll just be careful around him..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I kinda rushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this whole thing is based off of a role play. It might seem a bit...Idk how to put it... off? It's also Way off the story line of the harry potter books. The reason it also seems off is because I only have a small fraction of the role play saved so I'm going off of memory most of the time. I'm sorry for all the Harry Potter fans going 'Wth' but it's a fan fiction and it can go anywhere.[ANOTHER REASON THIS IS OFF ;~; SLYTHERIN DORMS ARE NEXT TO GRYFFINDOR]  
> -Might add the song playlist for this later-
> 
> Abel is Netherlands  
> Laura is Belgium
> 
> I own nothing but the story, I don't own the characters.


End file.
